


Trans Taboo Kink Club Takes a Captive for a Hike

by Angelof_Sodom, Idal_waves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Captive, Come Eating, Cunt, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Gun Kink, Gun penetration, Hiking, Interracial Relationship, Jackboots, Leather Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nazi Uniforms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, PIV Sex, Painplay, Phalloplasty, Trans Male Character, Uniform Kink, interracial, metoidioplasty, t4t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelof_Sodom/pseuds/Angelof_Sodom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idal_waves/pseuds/Idal_waves
Summary: The men of the Trans Taboo Kink Club take a captive out for a morning of erotic fun along a hiking trail.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Trans Character/Original Trans Character, Original Trans Male Character/Original Trans Male Character
Kudos: 4





	Trans Taboo Kink Club Takes a Captive for a Hike

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: The characters in this story are wearing Nazi uniforms as part of a uniform kink, not because they espouse any white supremacist ideals. If wearing Nazi uniforms is a turn off for you, I'd suggest reading something else.

Four men in SS uniforms walk into the woods. Makena leads the way, a tall black man in an officer’s uniform. He’s the only one in full leather, right down to the red armband. He takes off his hat and wipes off a bead of sweat as he waits for the group to catch up with him. Azrael reaches him first; his grey lieutenant’s uniform makes his albinism seem even more pronounced. His white hair is secured in a low ponytail hanging down his back. Behind them is Jasper and Ashley, both of whom are dressed as infantry. The two men are heavy-set, but otherwise very different from each other. Jasper’s skin is a rich amber, with a mustache and beard that he maintains with fastidious care. The summer heat has made his curls look frizzy. Ashley is clean shaven, with pale pink skin and a buzzcut. Together they guide a faceless captive. He’s wrapped in a white sheet, which has been secured with rope and a single black belt around his midsection. The only part of him that’s visible are his feet. They let him keep his boots on, but it only protects him from being hurt by loose sticks. Their captive stumbles on a loose stone. He tries to walk slowly, to stay aware of his surroundings, but he still manages to run into a low-hanging branch. He shrieks in surprise.

“Oh, fuck, sorry.” Jasper apologizes. The captive tries to walk forward, but trips on a stone. Ashley catches him before he falls.

“Woah, there.” Ashley pushes the captive upright.

“Do you think I need to untie his thighs?” Jasper looks over the bindings.

“He can walk, he’s fine.” Ashley says. Jasper had already spent part of the morning tying and retying the ropes, fussing with which knot would be best to let the captive move a little. Ashley could see that Jasper was reconsidering his choices.

“Is everything alright?” Makena calls out from the front of the pack.

“We’re good.” Jasper calls back. “I just don’t want Leo to get hurt.”

“That’s not very dominant of you.”

“Shut up, man, you know what I mean!” Jasper says with a laugh.

“You can be rougher with him.” Azrael walks up beside the captive and gives him a pinch. The captive cries out, his open mouth pressed against the sheet. Azrael slaps his ass and the captive cries out again, this time louder and more aroused. Azrael smiles, satisfied with his work.

“You’re such a good pain slut.” Azrael says in the captive’s ear, his voice low. “You’ll be good for these men, ja?”

The captive nods. Azrael pats him on the head, then returns to the front of the pack. Jasper wraps a thick arm around the captive’s waist, guiding him along the forest path. Ashley grabs the captive’s ass, eliciting another aroused cry as he rubs a finger between the captive’s cheeks. Azrael replaces his gloved hand with the model Walther P38 and the captive jumps, threatening to tip over before Jasper steadies him. Ashley laughs.

“You like that?” Ashley hisses. He presses the tip of the gun against the captive’s asshole, applying gentle pressure. “Think you could walk if we stuck the barrel in there?”

“You can’t fuck him now. You’ll knock him over.” Jasper laughs. He uses his other arm to move a bush out of the captive’s way.

“He likes it, don’t you, boy?” Ashley holsters his gun, then pinches the captive’s arm. The captive screams as Ashley roughly twists the skin between his fingers. He grins widely, laughs, then releases his hold.

“Did you like it?” He asks in the captive’s ear. The captive nods. Ashley pats his back.

“He’s good.” Ashley assures Jasper.

The boys continue walking down the barely-maintained path, their jackboots pressing down the dirt. The summer sun is more tolerable in this shady forest. They’re able to move past the larger patches of bright light, especially Azrael, who’s sensitive to the sun. He glances to the side.

“Wait.” Azrael calls back. He steps off the path and walks further into the woods. Jasper stops to take a sip from his canteen. Black curls roll down his neck as he tilts his head back. Jasper hooks the canteen to his hip and watches Azrael.

“Are we stopping here?” Ashley asks. He places his arms around the captive, who squeaks before relaxing into Ashley’s strong arms.

“We don’t stop until Azrael says we do.” Makena approaches the three men, his hand on his luger. He’s so tall that it only takes a few strides for him to join them. He leans down to look at the man’s covered head.

“Are you good?” He says to the captive. The captive nods. Makena removes his gloves and brushes a few leaves off the captive’s shoulders. Jasper removes his gloves as well, shakes off the sweat, and tucks them in his shirt pocket. Ashley strokes the captive’s arm with the tip of his fingers. The men stand silently together. The dry heat has finally caught up and it fills the space around them, seeming to press their bodies closer together. The men are sweating in their brown uniforms. Their emotions are different - calm, nervous, excited, anxious - but they’re all anticipating the moment they hear that call.

“Here.” Azrael shouts. He’s standing behind a fallen tree, waving to the group. The men support the captive as they walk to where Azrael stands. Azrael removes the belt and the other men follow suit, untying the ropes and pulling the sheet off. Leo, no longer physically captive, winces as he adjusts to the rays of the sun coming through the branches above him. He stands in a shaft of light, naked except for his jackboots, sweat soaking his blonde curls and dripping down the side of his face. Jasper lays out the white sheet. Azrael takes off his long coat and lays it on top. The red armband emphasizes the red in his eyes. He looks at Leo as if he’s proud of a hunting trophy.

“Stand.” Azrael points to the area next to where he laid his coat. Leo steps onto the sheet and faces the men. All of them look handsome in their Nazi uniforms. Handsome and powerful. Leo licks his dry lips. His cunt juice mingles with the sweat trapped in his blonde pubic hair.

Jasper steps forward first. He unhooks his canteen and holds it out to Leo. Leo grasps it and drinks, taking large gulps of water each time. He returns the canteen to Jasper.

“Thank you.” Leo says, his throat no longer parched. Jasper nods.

“Lie down, Leo.” Azrael commands. Leo obediently sits and lies back onto Azrael’s jacket. The lining feels smooth against his skin. The men stand around him, Makena’s boots next to his face, Jasper’s and Ashley’s to his right, and Azrael’s astride his hips. Leo’s eyes travel up the black boots and into Azrael’s pale face. His eyelashes are their natural color - white, as white as his hair. It’s a stark contrast to the black officer’s cap. Leo sighs in anticipation.

“Are you ready?” Azrael asks.

“Yes, sirs.” Leo says, smiling dreamily.

The men sit down around Leo, positioning themselves where they want. Azrael drops onto Leo’s hips, unzips his pants, and lets his cock flop onto Leo’s stomach. It’s redder than the rest of his skin, with a few small veins visible along the shaft. It stretches up past Leo’s bellybutton. Azrael leans over and thrusts slowly against Leo, making Leo moan as the shaft slides over his navel. Azrael reaches into his pants. He squeezes his balls, positioning himself so Leo can feel his cock stiffening.

“Fuck.” Jasper mutters, his eyes widening as he watches Azrael’s cock stimulate Leo. Ashley stops removing his pants when he sees Azrael’s member. He’s never seen another man’s phallo results in person and the presence of it takes his breath away. He moves one hand towards his crotch, instinctively trying to hide the erection in his pants, but removes it when he remembers where he is. He wants nothing more than to jack off over this soft cock. Maybe he’d think that’s a compliment, Ashley thinks to himself.

Azrael pays no attention to the men around him - his eyes are locked on Leo’s face, on the blush spreading across his pale cheeks and the way his mouth opens as he pants. A few long strands of hair have become free from Azrael’s ponytail and they dangle down over Leo, waving back and forth in time with his thrusts. Leo reaches a hand up to touch Azrael’s face, but Azrael sits up, out of reach. Makena finishes removing his pants and moves Leo’s face into his crotch. Leo deeply inhales Makena’s scent - he’s the only one in a full leather uniform and it intensifies his musky odor. Leo takes Makena’s cock in his mouth. He sucks the t-dick eagerly, massaging the underside with his tongue. Makena strokes Leo’s hair.

“You’ve got a good boy there.” Ashley comments. He touches Leo’s temple with two fingers, brushing a stray curl to the side.

“Are you going to want a turn?” Makena says, breathing heavily, “Azrael’s boy is a good cocksucker.”

“I bet, he looks like he’s lovin’ it.” Ashley sighs. He moves his fingers down and traces them around Leo’s lips. Makena’s cock brushes past his fingertip.

“He uses his tongue in just the right way.” Makena pulls his cock out of Leo’s mouth, close enough to let Ashley watch as Leo licks Makena from base to tip. Makena lets out a sharp cry as Leo flicks the head. He re-inserts himself into Leo’s mouth.

“Good boy, Leo.” Ashley pats Leo’s cheek with the gun.

“...good boy…” Azrael murmurs. He stands up, cock hanging out of his pants. Leo shifts his hips, trying to stimulate himself with his thighs. He lets out a moan of pleasure. Jasper, now kneeling beside him, grabs his leg and pulls it up against his torso. A single strand of boy cum stretches up his inner thigh. His crotch is on full display for Azrael, who positions himself between Leo’s legs.

“Where are you going?” Jasper asks. He uses his free hand to massage his balls.

“Mmm.” Azrael removes his glove. He presses his index finger against Leo’s asshole.

“Where do you think?” Azrael looks up at Jasper.

Jasper glances over his shoulder at Makena and Ashley. Makena has his hand on the replica gun on his hip. He’s making small, high pitched gasps, the ones he makes when he’s close to cumming. Ashley murmurs encouragingly to Makena, who squeezes his eyes shut and shudders. Ashley watches him cum, sees the sweat dripping down his dark brown skin, watches his chest heave. Ashley stands up, leans over, and licks a bead of sweat off Makena’s temple. Makena opens his eyes in surprise. The two men smile at each other.

“Mind if I watch you?” Jasper says as he turns back to Azrael. His cock is fully hard and curves slightly upwards.

“Go ahead.” Azrael smiles. He grasps his cock with his gloved hand, giving himself a few strokes the way he knows Jasper enjoys. Jasper hugs Leo’s leg tighter and smiles approvingly. Azrael rests his cockhead on the top of Leo’s little dick, then slides it down to his cunthole. Azrael uses his ungloved hand to open Leo up. He thrusts into Leo’s cunt, making Leo shriek. Makena and Ashley stop moving. Ashley drops his gun.

“Are you okay?” Ashley asks Leo. Leo nods gingerly. Makena looks back at Azrael.

“He’s just getting fucked, he’s fine.” Makena says, his voice cracking. Ashley looks back as well. Azrael thrusts gently, making Leo cry out again.

“Don’t break ‘em too quickly.” Ashley says in a teasing tone. Makena pulls out of Leo’s mouth, a single line of spittle stretching from his cock to Leo’s lips. Makena slides a finger up his cunt and pulls it back out, wet with his cum. He slides the finger into Leo’s mouth.

“What’s that for?” Ashley asks.

“You don’t want to cum in Leo’s mouth?” Makena smirks. Leo sucks at his finger obediently, releasing it once it’s clean. Ashley grins.

“Small load, huh?” Ashley teases. Makena smiles. He sticks his finger back in his cunt and pulls out another load of cum for Leo to suck. Makena makes a show of moving his finger around Leo’s mouth.

“That’s impressive.” Ashley breathes. Makena pulls his finger out out Leo’s mouth and offers it to Ashley.

“Want some?” He offers. Ashley licks his fingertip obediently while gazing into Makena’s brown eyes. Makena smiles.

“Good boy.” He murmurs to Ashley.

Ashley and Makena switch places - Ashley at Leo’s mouth, Makena kneeling at Leo’s head. Ashley slides his erect cock into Leo’s mouth and sighs as Leo’s lips wrap around him. He pumps slowly, enjoying the sight of his thick cock going in and out of Leo’s mouth.

Azrael pulls fully out of Leo and looks down. His cock is coated in Leo’s juices, but not enough. Azrael reaches into his pocket and fishes out a small bottle of lube.

“Can I do that?” Jasper reaches towards the lube. Azrael hands it to him and Jasper squeezes the lube onto Azrael’s cock. He puts down Leo’s leg, the heel of his boot resting off the side of the sheet. Jasper takes his left hand and smears the lube over Azrael’s cock. Jasper licks his lips at the sight of it. Once Jasper finishes, Azrael rubs his cock against Leo’s asshole, then pushes forward, the head popping in suddenly. Leo moans and his cunt visibly flexes. Jasper lifts Leo’s leg back up, giving Azrael easier access to the boy’s hole. Jasper uses his lubed-up hand to masturbate, enjoying the sight of Azrael’s hard cock sliding in and out. Leo moans again, accidentally scraping his teeth against Ashley.

“Careful!” Ashley grimaces. He uses his finger to push at Leo’s mouth. Leo sucks his lips around his teeth and continues stimulating Ashley, trying not to cry out again. Ashley thrusts his hips, breathing rapidly through pursed lips. Makena presses the tip of the gun against Leo’s head.

“You won’t bite the gentleman again, will you, Leo?” Makena coos.

“Nnn-nnnnh.” Leo can barely respond. He keeps his head still while Ashley face-fucks him.

“Good boy.” Makena rests the barrel against Leo’s throat.

“Man, you’re kinky.” Ashley says to no one in particular.

“Oh, watch this then.” Makena walks over to Leo’s side, squats down, and thrusts the barrel into Leo’s cunt. Leo squeaks, but manages to keep from biting Ashley again. Makena slides a finger in alongside the gun, making sure the gun stays shallow. Leo’s hips shake.

“The boy’s sensitive.” Makena calls. He pulls the gun out fully for Ashley to see.

“Oh-” Ashley grimaces as he cums, pupils dilating as he locks eyes on the cunt juice smeared up the barrel. He pulls out of Leo’s mouth and Leo cries out in pleasure.

“...good suck.” Ashley says as he pats Leo on the head. Leo closes his eyes, tears dripping down his face.

“Do you want in?” Makena asks.

“I need a minute.” Ashley says breathily. He leans back on his arms. His cock is still hard and coated in saliva. Makena turns back to Leo’s cunt and slides the gun back in.

“Walther too big for that.” Jasper manages to speak as he masturbates. His hand is like a jackhammer, the arm stiff and his grip tight. He drools a little onto Leo’s torso.

“You don’t think Leo could take it?” Makena asks.

“Not both.” Jasper pants. He can barely focus on anything except Azrael’s thrusting.

Leo reaches down and grabs his cock between his thumb and index finger. Azrael growls and Leo’s arm immediately pulls away.

“Who says you could cum?” Azrael snarls.

“I’m close-!” Leo pleads.

“You’re last!”

Makena strokes inside Leo, feeling the way Azrael pumps into him.

“Should I pull out?” Makena asks.

“Ngh… no. Boy… boy learns.” Azrael groans.

“He said he’s close, man.” Makena says. Azrael can only grunt in response. Makena sighs.

“Feral.” Makena mutters.

Jasper grunts and gasps. Spittle flies out of his mouth, splattering on Leo’s stomach. Jasper’s hips instinctively thrust the way they always do when he cums. He keeps hold of Leo’s leg, his fingers pressed into the leather boot. Jasper rests his free hand on Leo’s lower stomach. Jasper and Makena watch the two men fucking. Leo’s face is tear-stained. Azrael’s cheeks are flushed from the effort. Their sounds mingle with the noise of the forest, Leo’s cries joining the bird calls above them. Azrael grits his teeth, hissing as he cums, his cock buried deep inside Leo’s asshole. He hunches over Leo, his loose hair draping over Leo’s chest. He sits like that for a moment. Makena places a hand on Azrael’s back. He keeps the gun in Leo’s cunt.

“You done?” Jasper asks. Azrael straightens up and pulls out slowly. Fluid leaks onto the sheet, which is now stained and dirty.

“He… finish.” Azrael says hoarsely. Leo’s hand immediately goes to his cock and he strokes it rapidly.

“Do you want the gun in?” Makena asks Leo.

“...another…” Leo gasps. Makena furrows his brow as he looks at Jasper. Jasper immediately reaches for his gun, a replica revolver, and pulls out his own container of lube. He wets the barrel, then slides the gun into Leo’s used asshole. Leo cries out, his mouth wide open as he takes deep breaths. His stomach heaves with each gasp. The two men thrust into each of the boy’s holes as Leo jerks himself off, pulling and pinching at his cock rapidly, his cunt and his asshole spasming until he cums, screaming, “ARI! ARI!” It’s soon replaced by sobs, then a few deep breaths, and finally, Leo becomes quiet.

All is quiet; nothing moves around them. Nothing but the heat.

The men walk back along the path. Leo is wrapped in Azrael’s coat. He walks unsteadily, his leg still waking up after being held aloft for so long. Azrael makes sure to keep him supported on the uneven path. Makena pulls a few twigs out of Leo’s hair. Ahead of them, Jasper and Ashley recap the morning’s events, describing their favorite parts to each other. Ashley turns back to join the three men bringing up the rear.

“Thanks, Leo.” Ashley says with a big smile. Leo smiles back. Ashley kisses him on the nose, making Leo giggle.

“You going to want lunch when we get back?” Ashley asks, walking with the group now.

"Yeah, I think so." Leo says.

"I'm just going to pull out sandwich stuff, is that alright?"

"Yeah." Leo sighs as he buries himself into Azrael's chest. Ashley smiles, making the same noise he would while looking at an adorable puppy.

"Makena? Lunch?" Ashley shifts his focus.

“Yeah. I don’t do breakfast, so I’m starving.” Makena says.

“I thought you had tea?” Jasper says as they catch up with him. He holds the sheet and bindings in his arms.

“Tea’s not breakfast.”

“No?”

“Tea’s not a food.”

“Ya had milk in it.” Ashley retorts. "It's at least halfway to a latte."

“It’s just a drink.”

“Drinks are food.” Ashley insists, pulling back the branch for everyone as they pass through. The group argues pleasantly, their voices and the occasional laugh fading away into gentle sounds of nature. A breeze blows through the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, characters, editing, and story notes provided by Angelof_Sodom. Thanks for letting me use (and abuse) your boys! I couldn't have written this without your encouragement. :)


End file.
